


Four Date Rule

by suzannahbee123



Series: Rules Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dominant Bucky, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: You and Bucky Barnes, Private Bank Manager and all around hottie, have had four dates and you decide to give him your real number but the jerk doesn’t call! Off to the club with your friends, looking for Mr Right Now, who should you stumble across??What will happen when you two meet again?





	Four Date Rule

Four dates. That was my rule.

****

Not for sex though, that came later for when, or more accurately, if I was ready and not before. Man I’m dating doesn’t like it? Well, obviously, he wasn’t worth it anyway.

****

I’m no prude, and I’m certainly not holding out for “Mr Right” or “a future husband”. Ew. No, I just don’t want to get intimate with someone that I barely know. A handful of dates where all you do is try and show nothing but the best (translation: fakest) version of yourself is not the best way to start a relationship.

****

Four dates is when I give a guy my number, not a work number, not a “dating” number I have on a burner phone, not an email but my genuine personal number that only gets given to guys that can make it past the first four dates.

****

My friends think I’m a psycho but, whatever. I just don’t want to waste my time.

****

Bucky Barnes, I thought, was different. Smart, articulate, had a great job managing a private bank and he was really, really funny.

****

Also, a stone cold 12/10. What on earth he saw in me I don’t know but, you got to get lucky at some point in life, right?

****

We had been matched on a dating website, when I saw who was waiting for me at the restaurant I had come to such an abrupt halt when I had seen him, a waitress ran into the back of me.

****

We shook hands (already a gentleman) and Bucky had held out my chair for me and he had removed his jacket and I got my first look at that metal arm of his. Bucky was a proud man, he didn’t want sympathy or anything like that but he wanted to know straight away if having a prosthetic would be an issue for me.

****

I told him to tell me everything about it and, after he had offered, took the metal hand in mine and looked over it in awe.

****

“I had a motorcycle accident in my twenties and lost my left arm, luckily, a client of mine has a sister who is innovating new prosthetic technology and he got me in contact with her. I helped him make a fortune and they helped give me my independence back.” Bucky said quietly.

****

“It’s beautiful.” I said sincerely. “So, what’s good in this restaurant?”

****

After that, the sparks had flown, the conversation had come naturally and I was definitely feeling the heat. More importantly, I could tell Bucky was too. So, at the end of the fourth date, I kissed him until my lips went numb and I could barely breathe, gave him my number and told him to call me.

****

Bucky didn’t seem to mind that I hadn’t given him my proper number before, actually said it was smart, then he proceeded to give me his real number. Match made in heaven.

****

Or so I thought.

****

Four weeks later and I hadn’t heard a fucking thing. I’d tried calling him and I got a “This number is no longer in service.”

****

That prick had lied to me! Given me a fake number! 

****

The first two weeks I had been inconsolable. Then I got mad. Now, four weeks later, my friends had had enough and decided that I should “get even” so, out to the clubs it was.

****

Now, I’m not the prettiest or the most slender, there’s plenty about myself that I would change, however, I knew that I looked as good as possible tonight. 

****

Fuck the four date rule. Tonight, I just wanted to find some hunk and bang his brains out. I had condoms, I was on the pill and I was  _ ready _ !

****

***

****

“Ooooh...he’s cute.” Meagan yelled in my ear, gesturing towards the blond haired, brown eyed guy in the corner who was looking this way.

****

“Yeah, he’s looking at you not me!” I giggled.

****

“Well, what about that tall drink of water?” Maggie said, staring at the guy with long black hair in a black on black suit.

****

“Well, firstly, you’re eying him up like he’s your next meal and secondly, he looks like a witch.” I rolled my eyes. So not my type.

****

“Oh yeah? Well what about these two jacked beef stakes? You had better pick one because I call dibs on the other, bitch.” Michelle stood taller and thrust her chest out at the two guys who were making their way towards us.

****

“I uh… well…” Two jacked beef stakes was right! One was blonde haired with pretty sea blue eyes. Blue eyes that were devouring Michelle so, no thanks.

****

The other one though, he had potential. Thick dark hair, blue eyes and muscles on top of his muscles. He was…

Gorgeous. 

****

Like Bucky but not like him at the same time- No! Stop comparing! Fuck Bucky! 

****

The man held his hand out to me and said, “Can I have this dance?”

****

I almost laughed, we were in a club playing House music for fucks sake but, whatever. “Yeah, sure.” I said as I took his hand and strolled over to the floor with him. 

****

I started dancing with him, gyrating and twirling, idly running my hands up his arms and the up and down his back when he pulled me closer. Jesus, this guy was firm and warm.

****

I could feel eyes on me and spun in this guys arms so my back was to his chest and looked out into the crowd, observing Meagan, Maggie and Michelle dancing with the guys they were checking out earlier.

****

“Hey, what’s your name?” The guy said directly into my ear, the contact from his lips sending shivers throughout my body.

****

“It’s Y/N” 

****

“Pretty name for a pretty lady.”

****

I rolled my eyes at the line but turned so I was facing him, wrapping my arms around his neck, “What’s yours?”

****

“It’s Henry. So, what do you say we-”

****

Henry’s words were cut off when he was pulled away from me by a very angry looking Bucky.

****

Wait. What?!

****

“Back off pal!” Bucky growled into his face, his words easily heard over the bass.

****

“You know this guy, Y/N?!” Henry yelled at me angrily.

****

I was rooted to the spot, staring at Bucky in awe. I couldn’t help it! He looked fucking gorgeous! Tight black shirt that emphasised his arms and dark jeans that hugged in all the right places.

****

He’d cut his hair too, the shorter look and stubble looking incredible on him.

****

“I uh- yes. I mean, no! Well-” I stammered, Bucky had turned to me and had landed that crystal blue gaze on me and it went straight to my pussy.

****

Shit. Henry was out.

****

“Okay, I was dating him and he never called and now-” I started, but Bucky had come straight over and laid a bruising kiss on me, right in front of Henry.

****

Holding my face in his palms, Bucky dominated that kiss, sweeping into my mouth with his tongue, exploring and not giving me a chance to think clearly.

****

My knees went weak and I helplessly gripped his shoulders, all thoughts of Henry driven completely from my mind.

****

Bucky pulled away, still glaring at me, “Long time, no see sugar.”

****

Equilibrium barely restored, I raised an angry eyebrow at him and shoved him away before turning on my heel and walking towards the bathrooms. I just needed a minute to collect my thoughts and-

****

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?!”

****

Henry and grabbed my upper arm in a firm but admittedly not painful grip. I saw Bucky’s jaw clench and eyes flash with blue/grey fire.

****

Rolling my eyes  _ again _ , I quickly kicked Henry’s shin and he let me go.

****

“Right! You!” I pointed to Henry, “We barely had one dance! Fuck off! And as for  _ you _ !” I turned to Bucky who was still looking at me with enough intensity to make my thighs clench together in irritating arousal, “Who the fuck do you think you are?! You don’t call me but you think you have some sort of claim?!”

****

Without waiting for an answer I spun back towards the bathrooms and stalked off.

****

*** 

****

Naturally it was crowded as fuck but the din of women laughing and shrieking loudly shocked me back into myself. I splashed some water on my face and reapplied my lipstick, telling myself firmly to forget about all men and enjoy the rest of the night.

****

I quickly sent off a text to Megan telling her where I was and that I would be out in 10 minutes, I just wanted to grab some air and I would be back.

****

I made my way out of the bathroom after taking one last look in the mirror and went back into the hallway, seeing a glowing exit sign at the end. Making my way towards it, I was oblivious to the footsteps hurrying behind me.

****

A large warm hand grabbed my upper arm, spun me around and pushed me up against the wall. I gasped but, even though I was being firmly handled, it wasn’t aggressive, exactly. Just firm.

****

Bucky glared at me, my heels putting me at nearly eye level with him. Now I was trapped between him and the wall, Bucky smiled softly at me, “Now sugar, we’re gonna talk.”

****

“About what?!” I yelled, “You never called! I don’t owe you shit!”

****

Bucky eyes roamed over me, particularly my bare legs that were exposed in the short dress I was wearing. “You never called me either, darlin’. I’m kinda takin’ it personal.”

****

I was getting warm at the scrutiny, again my thighs clenched involuntarily. Bucky’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips before raising his gaze to mine.

****

“I did try calling you!” I said quickly, trying to keep some control, “Your fucking number was not in service!” I shoved against the solid wall of muscle that was his chest, “You gave me a wrong number you asshole! You were never interested!”

****

Old insecurities rose up and I shoved again but Bucky didn’t budge, he just smirked at moved closer, raising his metal arm to brace above my head.

****

“Nah, sugar. I gave you my damn number, ya know, my real one? No girl has ever pulled that same move on me before, only givin’ the real number when they know it’s right.”

****

Moving closer again, my breasts now softly moving against his pecs as I panted, Bucky continued to talk quietly, his voice hypnotic enough that I could hear him regardless of the loud music.

****

“I couldn’t wait to see you again, I text you as soon as I got home and...nothin’. I tried callin’, I got nothin’. Now, you’re here and I should be mad but-”

****

Bucky’s eyes roamed again, landing squarely on my chest as it pushed against his, “y’look so fucking good, doll. That body in that dress...that mouth…”

****

“Bucky…” I moaned, the throbbing at my clit was getting worse as he talked.

****

His perfect mouth came down to my ear, “I want you, right now in this fuckin’ club. I want you on your knees, taking my cock in that mouth all the way down your throat, and all that lipstick rimming the root. I want to bend you over and lift up that skirt and fuck that pretty pussy until you fuckin’ scream doll.”

****

My hands were clenched into fists and I was biting my lip to try and prevent the moans I wanted to emit. That got immensely harder a second later however, when Bucky’s lips moved over my neck, pressing soft kisses and sent shivers everywhere, my nipples reduced to hard points and my panties close to ruined.

****

“You want that too, doll? Y’need to tell me yes. Say it out loud.”

****

Motherfucker. Now he wanted me to speak?!

****

“C’mon darlin’ tell me you want me…” Bucky’s flesh hand brushed lightly against my thigh.

****

“I-I-”

****

I was trying, dammit!

****

“Yeah? What do you want me to do?” Bucky abruptly pulled away from his lips exploration of my neck, his eyes again meeting mine, pupils wide and colour high in those unfairly sharp cheekbones.

****

I nodded and swallowed thickly, there was no point in denying what I wanted. Bucky might not have wanted me forever but I wanted him tonight and, apparently, he wanted me too. 

****

“I want you to take me to that closet over there,” I gestured to the door labelled “supplies” as I said that, “and I want you to fuck my mouth and I want you to fuck my pussy until I can’t remember my own name, never mind yours.”

****

Bucky looked very taken aback at my forwardness but it didn’t deter him for long, “Shit Y/N, you talk like that much longer and I don’t know what to do first, shove my cock in your mouth to shut you up or take you over my knee and spank that perfect ass of yours.”

****

“Oh hell…” My knees shook at the thought.

****

Bucky pushed against me again, and I let out an almost pornagraphic moan as I felt his thick and long erection press against my abdomen.

****

“Stay still a second, okay?” Bucky said against my ear before suddenly dropping to his knees.

****

“Wha-?”

****

His hands ran up the outside of my thighs, the contrasting textures and temperatures making my pussy clench again.

****

“I’m taking what’s mine before we start.” Bucky growled at my legs before taking a firm grip of the tops of my panties and pulling them down towards my ankles.

****

“Shit! Bucky, we’re still out-” I tried to stop him, suddenly too aware that we were still in a public place people were everywhere.

****

“Don’t make a fucking sound until I tell you!” Bucky barked and I sighed and nodded, biting my lip again.

****

Once he had my panties pulled off, he lifted them to his eyes, smirking when he saw the large wet spot, “You’re so wet already, I ain’t even touched ya, doll.” He shook his head in amusement before tucking my panties securely in his trouser pocket.

****

“Fuck, Bucky, c-can you just-  _ oh fuck _ !” Bucky’s flesh hand moved to my pussy and he inserted his middle finger, then he lifted my skirt enough to expose the front of me.

****

“Hold this up, sugar. Do not dare let it drop down.” Bucky warned, his finger moving slowly in and out.

****

I obeyed the order, my fingers going bloodless with the grip I was holding the fabric with. I would hold onto this skirt if it killed me.  _ Anything _ , so he wouldn’t stop what he was doing.

****

I blushed but not exactly in mortification, I felt so fucking sexy right now. No one had ever been this desperate for me that they undressed me in public and fingered me in a fucking hallway for God's sake.

****

“Oh my God. You’re perfect Y/N. So damn beautiful.” Bucky said reverently, even as he gently slapped the inside of my thigh with his metal hand so I opened my legs wider.

****

“Gonna taste you now. Keep still.”

****

“Wait, you’re what?!” My head snapped back against the wall when his metal fingers gently pulled my lower lips apart and his tongue lapped against my exposed clit.

****

“Mmmm… you taste like heaven, sweet and smooth and  _ mine!”  _ Bucky’s lips and tongue moved against me, his finger still keeping up that torturous pace, I could feel my orgasm rapidly approaching.

****

I let out a whine when, just before I reached my peak, Bucky stood back up and pulled his finger from me.

****

“No Y/N, not yet. I want your orgasm in private.” Lifting his finger, Bucky put it into his mouth, sucking it clean. “That’s for giving me the wrong number.”

****

“I didn’t give you the wrong-!” I started angrily but Bucky pulled me away from the wall and spun me towards the closet.

****

“Shut up and get in there, now!”

****

Growling, I walked on shaking legs to the supply closet and pulled the door open. It was bigger than what I thought, shelves running through all the way to the back.

****

Bucky grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back corner where it was darkest. “Say yes if you still want this Y/N.”

****

“Yes!” Jesus, I was going to cry if he didn’t touch me more and soon.

****

“Good. Now, on your knees and keep your legs apart. No grinding that pussy to get yourself off, sugar.” Bucky started undoing the buttons on his shirt, leaving it on but open to the waist and exposing that perfect torso to me.

****

“Hey, knees, now! Gonna fuck that mouth.” Bucky’s voice had gotten even deeper and I went to my knees on the hard floor, keeping them apart as I had been told.

****

He snapped open the buttons on his jeans and pulled out his cock and my mouth watered.

****

“Open up sweetheart.”

****

As soon as I opened my jaw, Bucky pushed the angry red tip towards my tongue. I swirled it around, moaning at the taste of him as it flooded my mouth.

****

“That’s right Y/N, get it all wet, I wanna slide easy down that pretty neck of yours.” Bucky’s eyes were firmly on my mouth as I ran my tongue up and down his shaft, softly using my lips and even my teeth slightly, testing his hardness. My pussy was throbbing, desperate to have this glorious cock in there.

****

I pulled my mouth away and started pumping him with one hand and fondling his balls with the other, flicking his tip with my tongue as I did so.

****

“Aw shit, doll! Your mouth is magic! You’re so perfect, those lips made for wrapping around my cock.”

****

Bucky’s heated words, his voice gone even deeper, his gorgeous face flushed from my attentions and his abs contracting rapidly because of what I was doing to him, all of this was turning me on like nothing had ever done before, I needed release or I was pretty certain I was going to explode.

****

Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head as I sucked just the head into my mouth and ran my tongue around it repeatedly. Once his eyes were off me, I dropped my left hand from his sac and moved it to my clit, gathering some wetness and rubbing it gently. I couldn’t help it, I needed this, I needed to come so bad…

****

“Oh hell no!” Bucky’s angry voice rang out and my eyes popped open in guilt.

****

Those blue eyes drilling holes into mine, Bucky pulled himself out of my mouth, “Give me your hands now, Y/N.”

****

Reluctantly, I lifted them to him and he held both hands in his large metal palm. “Now, I swear I remember telling you not to grind on that pussy, that the orgasm you want belongs to me, right? Tell me that I said that, Y/N.”

****

“Yeah, you did b-but-” I rushed but Bucky interrupted me.

****

“You’re such a bad girl, sugar. First you give me a fake number-”

****

“I  _ didn’t _ !” I hissed but Bucky carried on like he hadn’t heard me.

****

“Then, y’go and dance with that giant asshole who was looking at you like you were nothing but a meal.”

****

“Jealous?” I asked, scathingly. I was still on my knees in front of him, my arms raised above my head and that perfect cock was just out of reach of my mouth. Not to mention my pussy was still clenching and throbbing, I just wanted him to take me like he said he was going to! Is that too much to fucking ask?!

****

Bucky smirked in reluctant surprise, “I got you on your knees in front of me, your panties in my pocket and your cunt just waiting for me to fill it, stretch it out… nah doll, I ain’t jealous. I just want you to do as I say and take my cock like a good girl and wait patiently for me to make you scream. Alright, Y/N?”

****

I bit my lip and rolled my eyes, “Yes Bucky. Now, please, can you fuck my mouth already?”

****

“Sure thing darlin’. Now, open your mouth, stick out your tongue and relax that jaw, baby.”

****

I ran my tongue around him again and, finally, Bucky started slowly filling my mouth, pulling in and out gently as I got used it his size.

****

Bucky got faster and faster, holding my head in his flesh hand as his metal one still had a firm grip of my wrists.

****

“Gotta keep you restrained, Y/N, I need ya t’keep your hands off. You belong to me now, doll, right? Right?!”

****

I looked up at him and hummed in agreement, just as he reached the back of my throat. “Relax Y/N, relax now, let me down there…”

****

I took a breath through my nose and felt Bucky’s cock slide just that bit farther down my throat, essentially blocking my airway, I hummed again in alarm and I felt his cock twitch.

****

“Shit! Shit, Y/N, I’m cumming, doll! Swallow it!”

****

I closed my eyes and swallowed it down like it was water I needed to live on, Bucky still thrusting into my mouth and his flesh hand gently cupping my face, his thumb rubbing against my cheekbone.

****

Finally, Bucky stilled and gently extricated himself from my mouth. My eyes were running and my jaw hurt slightly but I felt amazing. Even though I was still wound tighter than a guitar string, I had never felt as powerful as I had just done with Bucky.

****

Turning, Bucky opened up a box and found a bottle of water, opening it, he handed it to me and watched as I drank half of it in one go. Once I was done, he pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately. It was hot, wet, full of teeth and tongue and I wanted it to never end.

****

I felt Bucky’s hands move from my hair down to my shoulders where he started tugging at the fabric of my dress, pulling and almost tearing. I felt air across my breasts and realised he had pulled the dress far enough down that my boobs had popped out and spilled into his waiting palms.

****

“Damn, you really are perfect everywhere, aren’t you baby girl?” Bucky was gently rubbing nipples and squeezing the globes and my thoughts scattered. I couldn’t answer if I wanted to.

****

Ducking his head, he ran his tongue across them, pulling them into his mouth and suckling.

****

“Bucky, Bucky, please...I want you now… stop fucking teasing, dammit!” My fingers were carded into his hair, simultaneously pulling him closer and trying to pull him away.

****

“Jesus, Y/N!” Bucky lifted his face from my chest, pulled my head back and kissed me quick before spinning me around and bending me across and empty shelf. I felt air on my ass and pussy and felt equal parts relief and embarrassment at the realisation that he had lifted my skirt up so it rested on the small of my back as he had promised. I was completely exposed to this man and I had to bit my tongue to keep myself quiet.    

****

“Shit.” Bucky’s palms moved to the cheeks of my ass and squeezed, pulling at them so my pussy opened for him, “You’re gorgeous Y/N. So damn pretty.”

****

Still, he didn’t move to fuck me, just went to his knees and stared at me… “Take a fucking picture, Bucky! It’ll last longer and then you can fuck my brains out like you’ve been promising and- Oh!”

****

I jumped when the flash lit up our dark corner, moving to stand up when Bucky’s hand pushed me firmly back down, “Stay where you are. I just did as you said and took a picture. Now, I got this to look at whenever you’re not around.”

****

“What?! What do you me-!” All my words were cut off when Bucky’s big, thick, long and beautiful cock pushed in and filled me right up, his balls resting against my clit.

****

“Oh…” It felt perfect, he was large but he stretched me perfectly. I squeezed on him and grinned when he moaned brokenly in my ear.

****

“So perfect… this pussy just made for my cock. You’re so tight, Y/N, so tight and wet and beautiful. My cock don’t ever want to leave this paradise.”

****

Bucky pulled out, slowly, “It’s mine now, you hear? I want you, I want us to be a thing, Y/N.”

****

What? I went to answer but Bucky pushed back in and knocked the words out of me again.

****

“Tell me you want us too, baby. Tell me you want me to be your man.” Bucky thrust in and out several times in quick succession, the coil in my stomach burning again and by clit pulsing with the need to be rubbed.

****

“Please Bucky… please let me…” I wanted to rub myself but I didn’t want to move in case he stopped this delicious torture on my body.

****

“I’ll give you what you want, darlin’ when you tell me what you need from me. Just tonight? Or more? I want everything with you, I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re a dream come true and I want you to be my girl.” Bucky’s thrusts were getting quicker but they were still too shallow, he wasn’t hitting that sweet spot and his hands were firm on my hips.

****

“I want you! I’ve wanted you as my fucking boyfriend since the first time I laid eyes on you! I don’t just want tonight!” I yelled helplessly. It was true, I knew we would have great sexual chemistry but all our dates proved that we were compatible in other ways too. I wouldn’t have given him my number otherwise!

****

Leaning over my body, Bucky whispered in my ear, “You’re mine now, sweetheart. I promise not to let you down.”

****

Fastening his mouth to my neck, Bucky finally, started fucking me in earnest, his balls slapping against me and the boxes on the shelves rattling with his movements.

****

My orgasm was barrelling towards me and I moaned, “Oh shit! Bucky! I’m gonna, I’m-!”

****

His metal palm slapped over my mouth and he stilled, a second later I realised why. One of the club staff had come in, looking for something. 

****

The guy was behind Bucky, so Bucky’s back was to him. Bucky slowly stood up and looked behind him, thankfully the staff member seemed to be interested in whatever was down the front end and hadn’t seen us.

****

Bucky held his finger to his lips on a grin and lay back over me again, his cock still rock hard inside me. I tapped against his metal hand, indicating that I would be quiet, he could move it away.

****

Bucky grinned at me and shook his head, no. When I gazed questioningly at him, he took his index finger and swirled his tongue around it.

****

I glared in horror as he moved it out of my sight. A split second later, I felt that wet and hot finger circle my clit, and his hips started rolling into me, sending shivers everywhere.

****

Oh you bastard Bucky, I thought as, for only the fourth time tonight, I was rapidly approaching an orgasm that I couldn’t have.

****

I gritted my teeth against the feelings and clamped down on his cock, trying to stop him from moving.

****

“Bad girl,” Bucky whispered so quietly in my ear, “Behaviour like that will definitely get you spanked when I get you back to my bed.”

****

I stifled a giggle. Here I was, in a club supply closet getting fucked from behind by a guy who I hadn’t seen in a month but had just declared himself to me and was now my boyfriend.  

****

I wanted to be mad but, quite honestly, this felt too good and Bucky and I felt too right, for me to care all that much.

****

Finally! The staff member left and after 30 seconds of waiting just in case, Bucky lifted his metal hand from my mouth, “You ready, Y/N? I can’t hold back anymore.”

****

“DO IT BUCKY!” I screamed, slapping my hand on the shelf in desperation.

****

Obeying the order, Bucky fucked me hard against that shelf, still flicking my clit with his finger and all at once, I came. The most powerful orgasm I had ever had in my goddamn life washed over me and I swear I blacked out for a moment.

****

Bucky continued for a few more thrusts and then he held himself inside me, his cock twitching as he emptied himself deep within me.

****

We were both breath erratically, I could feel his heartbeat going wild in between my shoulder blades. 

****

Slowly, Bucky lifted himself up and found a pack of unopened tissues on the shelf above me. Grabbing the box, he took some of them and gently mopped me up, throwing the rubbish away.

****

“So,” I raised an eyebrow at him as he buttoned up his shirt and I adjusted my dress, “Can I have my underwear back please?”

****

“No way. I want to finger fuck you in the cab back home and it’s easier without your underwear in the way.” Bucky said casually, whilst he was tucking his shirt back in.

****

My face heated again. “Oh.” Yes, my conversational skills get better after sex, clearly.

****

“Y/N… why did you give me that wrong number? I thought we had something good going, I was going to ask you on a long weekend away. What happened?”

****

I frowned at him, “I didn’t give you the wrong number! I told you, you gave me the wrong number! Trust me, I wanted nothing more then to get to know you even better, to get a chance to make us official!”

****

Bucky glared back, crowding me against the shelving again, “Give me your phone!”

****

I pulled my phone out of my clutch and brought up his number, showing him on the screen what he had given me, “See? This is the number I have, if it’s wrong, it’s your fault!”

****

Bucky’s face went pale, “It’s supposed to be an 8… not a 5…”

****

“Are you fucking kidding me? You have bad handwriting and that’s why I couldn’t get in contact with you?!”

****

“So what happened with you?!” Bucky looked livid at himself, but he still thought that I had given him a wrong number too, “Take a look at mine!”

****

Taking his phone, confident that I hadn’t given him the wrong number, it must be his phone that was faulty, I looked and then closed my eyes in mortification.

****

“Ummm...that’s a 0...not a six. I meant to write 0 and the pen must have...uh...slipped. Or something.”

****

“A whole month without each other because,” Bucky ran his hand through his hair, “Uh, we both have bad handwriting?”

****

I shrugged and tried not to laugh. Really, It wasn’t funny. “I guess?”

****

“Dammit, Y/N. Well, at least our friends dragged us out tonight, huh?” Bucky pulled me into his arms and I melted against him.

****

“Yeah, they’re good and lovely and- shit!” I yelled, pushing him away, “I said I would find them in ten minutes! They’re gonna be going crazy!”

****

“Crap.” Bucky sighed and took my hand, pulling me towards the door. “Let’s find them and then I’m taking you home. I still got some things I want to do to you.”

****

I giggled, “So I definitely can’t have my panties back?”

****

“No! I earned these!”

****

The noise was deafening after our little bit of peace and quiet but I was happy. Four date rule worked. Suck it!


End file.
